Scars of Duty: Eve of Secrets Official Trailer
by Kirabaros
Summary: The dangers are never over since new players always step in and try to do their thing. A teaser for the next installment of the Scars of Duty series in the Modern Warfare universe and bringing some well-loved characters back.


_There's a simplicity to war…_

She fingered the dog tags. One was American and the other was British and had faint stains of dried blood.

 _Attacking is the only secret._

MacTavish sat shotgun while Price drove. Their other vehicle was right behind them and there were birds in the sky. Bit was in the back seat keeping tabs on the chatter. They weren't in sight of the building but they could see the smoke from the explosions.

She pulled her body back in time just as a burst of gunfire headed in her direction. She landed on the ground and automatically pulled her gun out and pointed it at the assailants and fired while trying to take stock of the situation.

 _Dare, and the world yields._

"We've got hostiles on every floor!"

Nicolette studied the screen. She hadn't forgotten the incident regarding the director of the FBI and what that entailed.

 _This just came in moments ago. Explosions were reported in Hereford at the main headquarters for the elite SAS…_

Nicolette studied the images on the screen. This wasn't just one attack but multiple. She thought the cyber-attack accusations on the Chinese Stock Market were bad. This was something else. She looked at the DIO and asked, "Has this been confirmed?"

"Yes."

 _The drone race has begun with major superpowers competing in an arms race…_

"If anything that will bring trouble."

"New type of bad guy, Ghost," Roach said with a slight grin as he put on his gear. "Different type of war."

"Far as I'm concerned, you could have all the toys in the world but the best weapon is this." Ghost pointed at his temple. "This is only going to prove a point." He gestured at the screen.

 _How quickly they forget that all it takes to change the course of history is the will of a single man…_

Harrison brought the report up and pointed at the screen, "This is what we've gathered. This group is intent on making everyone see the evils of the West. It's called Cordis Dei."

Nicolette took the pad, "I am aware of them. They were behind the Kaplan job. Says here that the leader is a man named Odysseus."

"Sounds like a myth."

"Usually there is a purpose behind myth," Nicolette murmured as she studied the blurred video that had been released. "And this one has a lot of supporters."

MacTavish heard the noise but his focus was on the building. He couldn't help but recall what he had read. The only thing he could hope for was that this wouldn't be the worst day of his life.

 _Time to start fighting against the vulgar opulence of the West. And the judgement of Shadows…_

The explosions rang out in sequence as gunfire erupted. Nicolette lifted her rifle and returned fire at the militants. She pushed forward with her team until… "RPG!"

"This rising opulence of the West will be the starting point of what is to come."

Jensen walked through the halls of HQ with Nicolette. He sighed as he paced with his hands behind his back. "There are some things you need to know before you move on. There is a reason that you were chosen for this."

Nicolette looked at Jensen with a bland look. She noted the serious expression and replied, "I was chosen because of some algorithm compiled that searched for characteristics that were not part of standard recruitment."

"It's more complicated than that."

 _It is time to reveal what lurks in the shadows, the very people that want to destroy what little people have…_

"Shadow Protocol is under threat from within. If we don't track down Odysseus, everything we built will be destroyed."

It was late but Nicolette couldn't sleep. It was hard to when she knew that her husband was going out on a mission and she was staying behind. She looked over to find him awake and looking at her. He looked at her before looking down at their daughter sleeping next to him and he stroked her dark auburn curls. She looked at their son who was cuddling into her before she reached over and clasped his hand in hers. It was hard but they would work through it.

"We're getting no help from Langley, we're on our own."

David Mason looked at her with a grin, "Isn't that how it's always done, Ryan?" To tease her he locked and loaded his rifle and gestured like it was a grand ball. "Shall we?"

Nicolette gave a wry grin before she locked and loaded her rifle and went first. "You're an idiot, Section."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

The gunfire erupted and Ghost shouted for the team to take cover. Roach took the flank and began firing at the enemy. The insurgents were running back and forth between their cover and returning fire. They were hiding in places that were difficult to see. Ghost watched as one of his men got picked off as he moved up. It looked like he went flying. Just then a rocket hit near him and exploded, he ducked for cover.

Nicolette sprinted forward. Behind her there explosions and Cordis Dei members still shooting at her despite their demise. She had to get out before the whole place exploded. And explosion came from her right and drove her to the left and into the path of a combatant who drew a knife on her. She managed to block and put a couple of bullets in him with her pistol before continuing. "Where are you guys?"

 _We're almost there. Two minutes._

"We don't have one!"

She ran until she came to a window opening. She checked her timer. She was out of time and nowhere to go. She made a sound before pressing a button and charged forward. The transport was there hovering. She had to make it. She crashed through the glass and flung her body towards the transport. Standing there was the team and he was there holding out his hand towards her. She had to make it. Her hand reached out as her body started to fall…

 _You will pay for the sins of your fathers... for what they took from me… Spectre…_

 **Coming soon**

Continuing the adventures of Soap and Nico...

 **Scars of Duty: Eve of Secrets**

* * *

 **A/N:** A teaser for folks who enjoyed the Scars of Duty series. Leave a review if you are interested in seeing this story come alive...


End file.
